Rebellion: The Story Of Us
by green angel01
Summary: A series of oneshots/ short stories about the rebellion. Rated T or extreme violence/sacrifice/Death.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a collection of oneshots/short stories from the rebellion, some during and some before Mockingjay. A lot of this will have been inspired by scenes from the book and the rest will be either stuff mentioned in the movie and my very own mind. I'll update the first chapter soon, it will be about district 7's rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the two followers even though they had no idea whether this would be any good or not.**

Aspen and Ivy Rowan, District seven.

**Ivy**

. "We can't do this, Ivy. It's a suicide run. We need to go, now! " he grabbed my arm, trying to get me to go back into our bedroom before it was too late. I, being the stronger twin, shook him off easily.

"You wanna take the cowardly way out, fine! This could be our one chance to do something, help the rebellion, make a difference! And I'm not wasting it." I grabbed the box of matches I had hidden between the wall and the cabinet and walked out the door, making sure to hide it in my flannel shirt.

Today's morning shift acted as if nothing was wrong. The children would be in the schoolhouse, on the other side of the district, safe from harm. The peacekeepers lined us up, then put us in the groups that they thought would be the best to meet our quota.

"Quota went up, Capitol is using more wood than ever." I heard the guy next to me whisper loudly to his friend. I continued walking, casually swinging my axe while peacekeepers took them out of the line. They went peacefully at first, then started fighting back, distracting the peacekeepers. We ran to the nearest trees, scaling them with ease. We cheered, more exciting than ever.

Last night a select few had come and soaked the forest floor with alcohol, gasoline, whatever they could find. We lot matches, dropping them everywhere to start the fire. The peacekeepers went up in flames, their screams nothing compared to our cheers of excitement and rebellion. Our throats were raw from shouting and smoke inhalation. The forest would be gone, and us along with it.

We were gonna die, but no matter how painful it was for us, we died for the rebellion. I smiled and fell against the tree, my body going up in flames as I took my last breath.

**. Next is ** **Apsen's POV and then one of the guys who caused a distraction, Jack. And then, I'm thinking about doing something with an Avox in the Capitol. Did I do this well? Leave an honest review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My mom is terrible at giving punishments, apparently as she gave our phones and stuff back because it was snowing out really bad and for some reason that means we need our phones when we will be at home most of the time. I guess she also thought she might as well give the other stuff back , too. And my sister didn't even have to apologize, which irritates me.**

**Aspen Rowan**

"We can't do this Ivy. It's a suicide run. We need to go, now!" The rebellion didn't care about how many people died, how many lives were lost. The Capital may be the ones slaughtering kids, but the rebellion is slaughtering as many people as possible.

"You wanna take the cowardly way out, fine! This could be our one chance to do something, help the rebellion, make a difference! And I'm not wasting it." She grabbed matches and left.

I ran as fast as possible to get to the peacekeepers headquarters, but by the time I got there, the forest was in flames, and the flames were spreading. There was cheering and singing louder than I could have imagined. I ran into a peacekeeper trying to stop the fire from spreading.

"My sister, she's there, in the forest. Do you know if anyone is alive?" I tried to get some information from him, but he pushed me into the dirt and ignored the rest of what I asked.

Using what little courage I had I ran into the woods. I had not been there many times, i wasn't built to use an axe. I saw her up in a tree, mumbling something or other. I slowly climbed up, the fire dangerously close to my ankles. She was unconscious now, muttering an old nursery rhyme my mother had banned before she died.

"Lizzy Borden took an axe." I put her on my back, ripping my flannel shirt and using it to secure her on my back, piggyback style.I climbed down, burning my hands severely.

······

I barely made it out of there. By the time I got to the ground, Ivy was gone. Her eyes would never show that childish gleam that meant we were about to get in trouble, she would never tell scary stories just to creep my out, nothing.

I have been sitting here, watching the flames. They didn't make it to the schoolhouse, but the peacekeeper headquarters are gone.

Suddenly, there's an extreme amount of wind. A hovercraft landed and a military looking group got out. One of the guys walks up to me.

"We're with the rebellion. Come with us, and you'll be safe." I jumped up, angry all of a sudden.

"You're sick, all of you! The rebellion killed my sister, took my hhome, and you expect me to come with you?"

The soldier looks back at an older looking man, seemingly in his thirties. "It would take too much time and resources to get him on our side. Take care of him, then we'll move on to the schoolhouse."

"Take care of me? What the-" a loud band sounded, echoing for miles.


End file.
